Make Love
by Fanny Lim
Summary: beberapa percikan Oneshot dari kehidupan Victuuri sebelum mereka menikah


Make Love

Pairing:Victor x Yuuri(Victuuri)

WARNING!:ff ini mengandung unsur R-18(Yaoi),Typo,OOC,dll

Yuri On Ice bukan milik saya,melainkan milik Mitsuro Kubo

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari pembuatan ff ini

ff ini dibuat untuk melengkapi asupan sehari Author sendiri

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki,seorang figure skater berkebangsaan Jepang yang telah bertemu idolanya,Victor Nikiforov dalam keadaan telanjang tepat dipemandian air panas milik orang tuanya. Pertama-tama ia bersama victor,ia masih merasa gugup dan malu,akan tetapi seiring waktu berjalan,dirinya pun mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran pria bersurai perak tersebut.

Sudah 8 bulan kedatangan Victor ke kehidupan Yuuri,siapa yang menyangka bahwa sang legenda dalam figure skating tersebut,telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap skater jepang yang mabuk dan memintanya untuk menjadi pelatih dirinya pada saat perjamuan makan malam,yang dilaksanakan setelah Grand Prix tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang,ia berada di kasur victor yang berada dionsen milik keluarganya dengan tubuh telanjang dengan Victor yang berada didepannya juga dengan telanjang,sedang menatapnya dengan ganas,seperti binatang buas yang tidak sabar memakan mangsanya. karena ia tidak sabar dengan pelatihnya….ralat,tunangannya membuat badan mereka bersetubuh,maka ia pun memohon kepada Victor dengan muka menggoda.

"victor…cepat! Aku tak tahan lagi"

Victor yang mendengar permintaan tunangannya,tentu tidak bisa menolak,terutama disaat ia memasang muka menggoda. Kemudian ia pun mencari kondom dan meletakkan stok kondom yang ia temukan itu di lacinya yang berada disamping kasur,kemudian berkata

"sabar yuuri,kalau kamu sabar,aku akan membuat badanmu merasa senang"

Yuuri hanya mengangguk dan victor memegang tangan pasangannya dan mulai mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan ganas,lalu ia menggunakan lidah untuk memperganas ciuman mereka tersebut dan karena mereka berdua kehabisan nafas,mereka melepaskan ciuman hot tersebut,tetapi dimulut yuuri tertinggal saliva milik victor yang mengalir ke bibirnya.

Pemandangan Yuuri dengan muka memerah,mulut penuh saliva dirinya dan badan seksi dihadapannya,membuat ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai menggigit leher pria bersurai hitam itu dengan kuat,sehingga menimbulkan bekas dan rintihan suara dari yuuri yang memanggil namanya.

"ah..vi-ct-or"

Dengan suara merintih yuuri,penis victor mulai mengeras dan ia mulai menjilati pentil pria yang dibawahnya tersebut dengan perasaan nikmat,selain menjilati ia juga mengisap puting itu dengan nafsu yang besar,setelah asik menjilati dan mengisap pentil imut itu,ia pun berkata sesuatu dalam nada puas

"Vkusno~"

Pasangan Seksnya,yang mendengar kalimat tersebut mulai merona tebal ke sampai telinganya. pelaku yang melihat muka yuuri,sangat senang atas pemandangan indah yang ia dapatkan dari satu kata dalam bahasa Negara asalnya. Lalu setelah menatap pasangannya,victor pun mulai menyuruh yuuri untuk membalikkan badannya,agar ia dapat melihat pantatnya yang montok dan seksi.

yuuri pun melakukan hal yang disuruh victor,dan disaat itu juga,pria bermata biru langit itu mulai meremas bokong indah milik kekasihnya,kemudian menjilatinya seperti menjilati es krim,dan ia mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang anus yuuri yang kecil dan berwarna pink tersebut.

Yang mempunyai anus,pastinya merintih dengan suara yang seksi menurut pemilik jari yang sedang keasikan memasukkan jarinya kelubang itu dan menjadi tidak sabar,untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang kecil yang imut ini.

"v-v-victor! Ah…n…l-a-g-i! l-a-g-i!"

"yuuri sayang,kalau kamu terus begitu,aku nantik akan langsung memasukkan penisku loh~"

"victor…masukkan sekarang!"ucap yuuri dengan nada tak sabaran,sambil melebarkan kakinya dan menunjukkan lubang anusnya ke depan victor.

Victor hanya dapat mendesah,sesudah itu,ia meletakkan kondom dilubang yuuri dan secara perlahan mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam anus itu. Sesudah masuk,ia pun mendorong dan menarik penisnya didalam anus tersebut sampai yuuri dan dirinya akan mengeluarkan cairan semen dari zakar mereka.

"v-ictor! Aku akan keluarkan cairan semenku!"

"keluarkan lah untukku yuuri"

Setelah masing-masing mereka sudah mengeluarkan cairan semen,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ronde ini dan mulai membersihkan seprei mereka dari semen dan saliva yang tersisa,akibat perbuatan bejad victor pun duduk dikasur dan mengajak yuuri untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yuuri! Ayo main 1 ronde lagi! Aku bosan"kata victor sambil merengus seperti anak kecil

"aku udah lelah victor! Lagipula,kita belum menikah jadi ngak boleh seenaknya bercumbu tau!"protes yuuri dengan muka merona

Victor pun mulai cemberut dan memikirkan ide yang bagus untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Yuuri yang melihat tunangannya sedang berpikir serius pun mulai menghampirinya dan menyarankan dirinya untuk melakukan kebiasaan sehari-harinya daripada seharian bercinta dengannya.

"hmm….aku ngapain lagi ya?"pikir victor

Kemudian,disela-sela ia berpikir,ia pun dihampiri oleh kekasihnya

"Victor,bagaimana kalau kamu pergi ice skating aja,atau tidak ajak makkachin jalan-jalan,daripada kita terus bercinta seharian"

"hmm….ice skating? Lagi ga mood,kalau jalan-jalan sama makkachin,tadi pagi udah,jadi aku malas,pengennya sama kamu!"rayu victor

"kalimat itu sudah murahan victor"

Yuuri Kejam! kan aku pengen coba ngerayu! Namanya juga orang usaha"

Pria berkacamata tersebut tertawa kecil,dan mulai menyuruh pasangannya untuk berbuat hal lain,selain bermalas-malasan dikasur.

"victor! Kita akan nikah dalam beberapa minggu lagi! Masa kamu ngak ada melakukan sesuatu!?"

"darling,aku kan udah siapin semua! Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"kamu lupa untuk persiapkan undangannya! Kamu pun lupa untuk menghubungi florist dan designer baju,mengenai pakaian yang akan kita kenakan"ucapnya dengan tanda segiempat didahinya

Victor yang mendengar ucapan calon istrinya pun menyerah,dan beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. bersama yuuri,ia pun mulai mengerjakan semua yang ia lupa kerjakan dan membantu kekasihnya untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka.

Ibu Yuuri tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya dan calon suaminya mulai mengerjakan semua persiapan pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu ia melihat pintu ruangan victor yang masih terbuka,karena penasaran ia pun memasuki kamar tersebut dan menemukan stok kondom yang tertinggal dilaci sebelah kasurnya. melihat hal itu,dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setelah selesai mengerjakan semua persiapan. Yuuri dan Victor diajak ngobrol secara privasi oleh ibunya. Mereka berdua bingung,karena tidak biasanya ibunya yuuri mengajak mereka ngobrol secara privat.

"ibu,sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya anaknya dengan penasaran

"ya,ada apa sebenarnya bu?"sambung Victor

"sebenarnya….ibu menemukan stok ini dilaci kamar vicchan"ucap sang ibu sambil menunjukkan stok kondom kepada calon pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Kedua kepala yang melihat stok tersebut syok,dan mulai menatap satu sama lain,kemudian kembali menatap sang ibu dengan muka khawatir.

"Ah….a-a-aku b-i-sa jelasin kok bu!"sahut Yuuri

Sebelum victor ingin membantu calon istrinya,mertuanya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Yuuri,tenang saja,ibu tau kok kalian sudah itu,lagipula kamu sudah dewasa,jadi ibu maklumi saja,tapi sebaiknya tunggu sampai kalian sah ya"

Keduanya merasa lega,karena ibunya Yuuri tidak marah kepada mereka karena sudah berhubungan sebelum nikah. Setelah membicarakan tentang stok tersebut,mertua Victor pamit pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kemudian karena tinggal dirinya dan yuuri,mereka pun mulai berbicara sebentar,atas hal yang dikatakan ibunya Yuuri tadi.

"bener juga kata ibu,Victor! Kita harus nunggu sampai kita sudah sah,lagipula kan tinggal beberapa minggu saja"

"APA?! kamu setuju sama ibumu? Terus bagaimana aku tetap hidup tanpa bokongmu yang kenyal dan indah,serta tubuhmu yang super seksi itu!"

Mendengar kata-kata bejad yang dikeluarin calon suaminya,Yuuri pun merona sangat tebal,dan melempar bantal tepat ke muka victor.

"tentu saja kau masih bisa hidup tanpa semua yang kau bilang itu! Pokoknya aku ga mau tau apapun alasannya,yang jelas ga ada seks sebelum kita udah nikah! Atau kau ngak akan dapat jatah bulanan!"ucapnya dengan nada keras dan muka yang merah seperti tomat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Victor yang tertinggal sendiri pun berbicara sesuatu dalam hatinya,yang pastinya akan membuat Yuuri marah,jika mendengarnya.

"njerr,belum nikah aja,Yuuri udah kejam kyk emak-emak lagi PMS!"

Author Note:

Halo~ saya kembali menulis ff difandom ini,tapi bukan rated K tapi M *muehehe* (bejad amat sih saya) sampai jumpa dilain waktu,jaa nee~


End file.
